To Year Seven and Beyond
by corrie.ray
Summary: James and Lily enter year seven. This is about their last year at Hogwarts and what happens after. A/N: Hey guys! I feel like I always have an excuse, but my friend just passed away and I've haven't really written anything. I'll try to update soon-ish depending on how I'm feeling.
1. Chapter 1: Some Interesting News

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K Rowling does. This is just something that I have always wanted to do and I hope you guys enjoy it too. I will hopefully update weekly, but it may be more or less depending on how my life goes. Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Chapter One: Some Interesting News.**

The moment Lily Evans received her last letter to Hogwarts, she tore it open with a shriek of glee. She did not even read the contents; all she had to do was pull the golden glinting badge out from between two scrolls of parchment.

"Dad! Dad!" She screamed in delight, jumping around in her pajama pants and white tank top.

"My, my Lils, are we being attacked?" Mr. Evans asked her, his eyes glinting with humor.

"Shut it, Dad. You know, now I don't think you are quite ready to hear my fantastic news," she told him, casually walking away from the kitchen window with her owl on her arm.

"Lily, I am sorry if I offended you. I really am interested in hearing your earsplitting news," he was leaning against the counter by the fridge. He was wearing a blue button down with black dress pants and a striped tie. His hair was slightly askew and the sides showed some graying.

She sighed, "The things I do for you. Well, as you know, for the past two years I have been a prefect at Hogwarts."

Mr. Evans smiled and nodded vigorously, mocking her excitement.

"Anyways, I told you that my head was on the chopping block to be Head Girl this year, correct?"

"Ah, yes. Leader of the wolf pack and Queen of the wizarding world," he chuckled good-naturedly.

"Quite right, I have received my final letter to Hogwarts." She held up the badge, a wide grin spreading like wildfire across her freckled face.

"Congratulations, Lils!" her father bellowed, picking her up and twirling her around like it was nothing. Her owl flew off of her and landed back on the window sill, hooting like she had been attacked.

"Thank you, Dad," Lily said to him, patting his shoulder affectionately. She proceeded to kiss him on top of his head and say, "I have some letters to write."

* * *

><p>James woke with a groan, it was too early. Trying to locate what it was that woke him, he saw an owl pecking at his window. James lurched out of bed. His legs slamming to the floor and he stumble over to the window. Opening it, the owl hopped inside with a dull hoot. It held out its leg. A formal looking piece of parchment was tied on and James struggled to get it off. He tossed the tawny owl a few treats and peeled it open.<p>

He did not expect what was coming. James was excited to receive his booklist so he could head out to Diagon Alley with Sirius later that week. However, there was something else… Could it be? No. It couldn't, James thought to himself weakly. He sat on his bed and stared at the gold badge glinting up at him.

"James?" he heard his mother call but did not answer. "James, dear, I know you're awake. I heard you nearly break everything in your bedroom when you got up."

He still said nothing, he simply ran a hand through his hair.

He heard her march up the stairs and walk across the hallway to his room. The door opened and James looked up. His grey-haired mother was looking at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"James, I swear. What is going on?" she demanded, giving him an appraising look.

James still said nothing. He merely held up his Hogwarts letter. She took it and read the contents, her eyes finally falling on the badge. For a moment, she was as stupefied as he was.

Then, "OH my good lord, James, I am so proud of you! Head Boy! I knew that if you kept your marks up that you deserved some form of recognition!" she praised, practically bouncing with joy. James looked up; his mother had tears in her eyes.

"I don't really understand this," he muttered. "It should have been Remus."

"James," his mother said quietly, her smile faded slightly. She sat down on the bed next to him.

He sighed, "It's not like I'm not honored or grateful, but I just thought that Remus deserved it, you know, with him being a prefect and all…"

"Oh, James, Remus will understand. I think Dumbledore knew that you needed something to keep you occupied this year what with your father…" she began but stopped.

James saw his reflection in her watered eyes.

"He would have been proud of you, James," his mother told him. He really looked at her this time. Her eyes had been gradually becoming more wrinkled over the years and her hair grayer; it was white by her roots. They had always been older than his friend's parents, but James had thought nothing of it until this summer. His father had a heart attack and ever since, James had worried constantly over the state of his mother.

"I guess I should send Remus a letter," he said, hugging his mother and kissing the top of her head. She walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

James walked over to his untidy desk, pushed some of the papers away, and grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill. He dipped it into the ink and thought for a moment. He then began writing.

_Dear Moony,_

_I don't know how to begin, really. You are one of my best mates and I feel like a complete prick. Something happened… I am sure that you by now have received your Hogwarts letter and have realized that it was a little empty… Despite all my efforts to prove to Dumbledore that I am a no good troublemaker, he seems to believe that I should be given Head Boy. I do not know which marbles good, old Dumbledore lost when he made the decision, but it has been made. I think it should have been you and I feel rotten about the whole thing. Please do not ostracize me from your wonderful company. I would be quite nearly lost without the Marauders and I will surely need your help in the upcoming school year. If you would like, I do believe Sirius and I are planning to go to Diagon Alley on Thursday at noon. Please let us know if you can come. OH and invite Wormtail too, if you get the chance._

_Mischief Managed,_

_Prongs_

James looked over the letter. He had tried to keep it light-hearted and hoped that Moony would understand it. Secretly, he knew that Remus would, it was just the weight in his heart telling him that it was not had been eating at him since he saw that damned badge.

James leaned back in his chair and picked up a mirror lying on the table.

"Sirius…" He waited. "Sirius! God damn it, Padfoot, I need to talk to you!"

* * *

><p>Lily ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed a roll of parchment and her quill and began scrawling a note, her red hair falling over shoulders.<p>

_Dear Remus, _

_I GOT IT! I actually got Head Girl. I am so excited and I hope to hear good news back from you as well! If it's not you, I think I may go mad the rest of the year. I just have to know right away so answer quickly, please! I am so excited and I cannot wait for the start of the term!_

_Hope to hear your reply soon, _

_Lily Evans_

Lily, tied the message on her owl, Morgana, and watched her fly out of her open window.

She returned to her desk and grabbed another role of parchment. She addressed it to her friend Marlene McKinnon and told her the news.

_My most honored subject Marlene,_

_It is official. As you accurately predicted, I am your supreme overlord. Head Girl status has been given to me and I will decide whether to use it for good or evil. I just sent Remus an owl asking if he received Head Boy, but I am pretty sure I already know the answer! It is going to be a great year, my dear Marly, I am so excited to be finishing Hogwarts. With you as my best friend, we can take the school by storm and stop those stinking Marauder's once and for all. Well, I guess we both should go to Diagon Alley soon. How about Thursday at noon? Is that too soon? I just want to get all my books now so I can look over them before term begins. Please let me know soon!_

_With love, _

_Lily _

She put her pen down and leaned back in her desk chair. Her eyes closing and she smiled. _This will be the best term yet, _Lily thought to herself. She had no clue that Remus would be receiving her letter shortly after James's or that his reply would shatter her whole perfect little world. She also did not know that James Potter had changed quite drastically over the summer holidays. Lily was blissfully ignorant of it all.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth and a Forgotten Girl

**A/N: I am going to go ahead and post chapter two. I want to get the ball rolling on this story. I'm not too sure where it's going to take me, but I'm going to try and do my best to figure it out! Review if you can and let me know what you guys think and what I can improve on! I have some stuff planned out in my head, but anything can happen. **

**Chapter Two: Truth and a Forgotten Girl**

Lily did not receive Remus's response until later that evening. She had been preparing her trunk and going through the mess under her bed.

She heard Morgana pecking at her window and she got up to let her in. Morgana held out her foot as Lily untied the piece of rolled up parchment from her leg. The owl flew over to the cage sitting on top of Lily's dresser, and she threw the owl some treats.

Sitting on her floor, Lily read the message waiting for her.

_Dear Lily,_

_Do not hate me. I fear your wrath more than anyone's, but I am about to make your day miserable. As it seems, I was not the recipient for Head Boy. I got my letter this morning with nothing but a list of school supplies and a request for me to continue with my prefect duties. About an hour or so later I got a letter from none other than the new Head Boy. I feel rather bad for dragging this out for as long as I have. I just hope you do not kill him because I am quite fond of his friendship. _

_James Potter is the new Head Boy. _

_I hope that you and he will work well together. I know, at this point, you must be freaking out. Lily, James has changed a bit over the summer. I think you'll find him as quite an agreeable Head. His ego has deflated somewhat so I ask that you keep an open mind in the upcoming school year. _

_Yours, _

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S. Good luck. _

Lily just stared at the wall in front of her. She did not move for a good long while.

After about ten minutes of this, she pushed herself up off of the floor and shuffled over to Marlene's unsent letter. She pulled out a new piece of parchment and began writing.

_Marlene, _

_You will be getting two letters today and I want you to notice the deep contrast between both. In my first, I mentioned that this school year was going to be spectacular. I was horribly wrong. There is trouble in paradise, my dear Marly, and its name is James Potter… That's right; Dumbledore has given the title of Head Boy to bloody Potter. I am fuming. This year is going to be hell. Potter and I will have to spend too much time together and I may have to kill him. I am being serious. (If you dare make a pun out of that gross Black, I won't be pleased with you either) I am not happy about this turn of events. Please tell me you can come to Diagon Alley with me on Thursday. I need girl talk before I die of anxiety._

_Love,_

_A very grumpy Lily_

"I'm sorry, Morgana, but I need to send you out again," she said, as she stood up from her desk. She crossed the floor and tied both letters to Marlene on the owl's leg.

Lily stroked the owl's feathers and let the bird fly out the open window.

"Lily! It is time for dinner. Get down here!" a voice yelled. Lily sighed, Petunia was as nasty as ever and she was not in the mood.

Lily left her room and trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her skinny sister flitting about.

"Set the table," Petunia Evans demanded.

"A simple please would be appreciated," Lily grumbled. After Lily had finished with the table, her father entered. He was beaming at his two daughters proudly.

"My dear daughters, what is for dinner this evening?" he asked, as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Pork chops, potatoes, and green beans," said Petunia, cutting him a piece and setting it down in front of him. She also dished him out some mashed potatoes and spooned green beans onto his plate.

"You are too good to me, Tuney. Oh, did you hear about Lily's big news?" he asked her.

"No," she said curtly.

"I'm going to be Head Girl at Hogwarts," Lily told her. It was not as thrilling as it was telling her father. Petunia hated the magical world and everything about it.

"That's… nice…" Petunia replied. Lily was surprised that she was being that polite.

"How is that boy you're dating?" their father asked Petunia.

"Vernon is fine. He's about to be promoted at Grunnings!" Petunia announced, excitedly.

"That's greats, Tuney," Lily said, trying to sound sincere. Petunia nodded at her and most of the dinner was passed in silence. Mr. Evans tried to make small talk here and there, but failed abysmally to get his daughters to talk to him.

Lily was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner when her father approached her.

"Lils, is there something wrong? You were so ecstatic this morning, but now your flame has died a bit."

"It's nothing, Dad. I'll handle it," she told him. He gave her a knowing look. "Well, I found out who Head Boy is and I'm not too thrilled about it."

"Why? What's wrong with him? Do you like him?" her father asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Lily burst into laughter, "Oh no, dad! James Potter is the worst person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. He thinks it is his job to bother me day in and day out. I never get a moment's rest. He's so annoying and now I'll have to see him all the time during school because we are heads together!"

"Wow, Lily. This boy sure does have you riled up. You better watch out, you might hate him now but sometimes opposites attract." He winked at her.

Lily groaned and her father gave her a small hug and exited the kitchen.

* * *

><p>James had received Moony's letter at around five. He was thrilled to see that Remus did not hate him and was surprised that he even found it amusing that James had been picked for the job. <em>I think Dumbledore wants to see what you will do with your new found responsibility<em>, the letter had said.

James had scoffed and rolled his eyes. Dumbledore certainly would try to challenge James in such a way. James set down Moony's letter and picked the mirror back up.

He strode over to his bed and plopped down.

"Sirius!" he yelled into the mirror.

"What is it, mate," a voice answered him. The head of his best friend appeared. Sirius Black peered out of the inside of the mirror, his black, wavy hair outlining his face and a slight amount of scruff appeared on his jaw line.

James said nothing, like he did with his mother. He just held up the Head Boy badge. Sirius howled with laughter.

"Is that some sort of joke, Prongs? Did Moony let your borrow that so you could play a prank on your dear best friend?" he asked James through his laughter.

"Sirius, it's real…" James said, hanging his head in disappointment.

"Well, mate, it looks like you won't be able to manage mischief with me this year. It looks like Moony will have to play the part of the leader this year or maybe Wormtail could do it..."

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because Remus was such a rule breaker before and it's not like Wormtail nearly wets himself whenever we go out."

Sirius barked a laugh then was quite for a few minutes. Then he quietly said, "You know who Head Girl is going to be… right, James?"

James looked at his friend with confusion then realization hit. "Lily Evans," he said.

He hadn't thought about his fiery haired beauty for most of the summer holidays. Her green eyes danced in his mind. He thought of her lips as they told him off for being a prat or as she called him 'a bullying toe rag'. They always looked so soft.

"Earth to Prongs!" Sirius called.

"Oh, yes! Sorry about that, Padfoot! I just hadn't thought about it much. I was more concerned about Moony," James said, snapping out of his reverie.

"I'm surprised that you hadn't even given one thought to the beautiful Miss Evans, but now you will be," Sirius said, laughing. "So, mate, are we still on for Diagon Alley on Thursday?"

James nodded and messed up his hair, "Yes at noon. Remus said that he and Peter would be joining us."

"Excellent! Well, I've got to run! I was supposed to be at Peter's half an hour ago. Bye, Prongs!" James watched as his friend's face faded from view.

His mind easily hopped back over to Lily Evans. He had to get it right this year. It was his last chance and he was going to show her that he had grown up. She would see this year. He hoped she would see and maybe they could even be friends.

_Lily Evans_, the name floated around his mind. He had been stuck on her since he saw her in the train on their first day of school. She was sitting next to that greasy haired Snivellus, who did not deserve her company. James wanted, more than anything in the world, to see her smile at him the way she smiled at Snape all those years ago. He'd do _anything_ to have her smile at him like that.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Pleasantries

**A/N- Hello, all! I've had some time on my hands this weekend and I have just finished with the new chapter. It's a little long, but I guess I just had a lot to say. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Pleasantries**

James woke up on Thursday at eight-thirty. He lifted his eye lids groggily and shoved his glasses on his head. His stomach growled menacingly at him.

"Shut it, you," he told it. He dragged his feet out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen. He got to the counter and saw a piece of parchment on it.

_Sent away on Auror business. Be back Tuesday at the __absolute__ latest. _

_Love, _

_Mum_

"Constance!" James called out to the seemingly empty kitchen. There was a pop and a small house elf stood on the counter before him.

"Yes, Master Potter. What is it you require?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Constance, it's James. Would you mind making me an omelet?" he asked, batting his eyes at her.

"It's not a problem, Master Po-J-James," Constance stammered. James gave her a grateful smile and within a few minutes, he was digging into his own meal.

"This is the best omelet you have ever made," he told the old house elf, honestly.

Her ears pricked up, "Why thank you, good Master. It is a house elf's duty to please."

"You are the best house elf ever them, Constance," he praised. The elf blushed and replied, "If that is all the Master is needing, Constance must go and finish cleaning the Mistress's house."

"You may go thanks."

James trudged back up to his room and sat down. He did not have to meet with his fellow Marauders until noon at Diagon Alley. If he got ready now, he could grab some fire whiskey at the Leaky Cauldron before the rest got there.

Grinning to himself, James grabbed a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans then went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" screeched Petunia.<p>

Lily ignored the cries of her sister and rolled over in her bed.

"LILY EVANS!"

"Shove off! Will you?" Lily shouted back.

"Not until you tell you gross friend to not come by the house unannounced! It is rude!"

Lily got out of bed, confused. Who was at her home? She strode over to her door, opened it, and proceeded down the stairs. Petunia was standing at the door, glaring at the greasy, hook nosed young man standing outside of it.

"Sev! I mean… Severus," Lily said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Sorry, Tuney, it won't happen again," Lily told her, consolingly. Petunia just huffed angrily and marched back into the kitchen. Turning to Snape, Lily began, "Severus. What do you want?"

Her tone was icy. She thought that she made it clear to him that as long as he hung around with Avery and Mulciber –and those other professed Death Eaters –she refused to be in his company.

"Lily, I know you said you didn't want to see me-" he began, but Lily cut him off.

"Numerous times, Snape," she hissed.

"But, it's our last year at Hogwarts… Don't you think that we can… maybe… forgive and forget?" he asked, timidly.

"Severus… what did I say?" Lily asked his, sharply.

"W-well, you said-"

"I said, 'You've chosen your way and I've chosen mine'. Don't think I haven't forgotten this. Just the other day, Marlene was here talking about how she saw you hanging 'round Mulciber. She said you were terrorizing a poor Muggleborn. So don't you dare come prancing in here as if you've changed your ways. I know you haven't. It's been about two years since you called me that foul name. I was hoping some sense had been knocked into you. I guess it hasn't. Now, will you please leave my home?" Lily finished with a huff.

Severus Snape looked lost. He began to shuffle outside when he stopped.

"I guess I'll let you live it up with your precious, perfect Head Boy Potter. I know he's got the badge. I also know that you have the Head Girl badge. Don't forget that he's just as much of a nuisance as always." Severus spat.

"I've heard some splendid reviews over James Potter, thank you very much. I don't need you saying anything about him. Dear God, Severus. It is always the same conversation with you. I don't care, alright? I am done with your whining and complaining and sheer ignorance. Please go before I am forced to hex you."

He looked hurt as he practically ran out of her house. She watched him go with disgust. Their conversation had been just like their fifth year all over again, but she was finally done. No more would she sympathize with and pity Severus Snape. He did not deserve it.

Lily stormed back up the stairs and found Petunia waiting for her.

"Lily, what have I told you about having… having your kind around the house? I don't like it," she started.

"God, Petunia, will you back off? Who died and made you the queen of the pig pen?" Lily shot.

For a moment, Petunia just looked down. Lily slowly realized her mistake.

"Tuney, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. Please-" but Petunia did not listen. She just stormed off into her room and shut her door. Lily heard the lock bolt into place.

"I have to muck everything up all the time! If it's not hurting Severus for the thousandth time, it's breaking Tuney's heart," she muttered walking into her bathroom and turning on the shower.

If her mother had still been around, she would have told Lily to not worry that Petunia knew that it was a mistake. But that's exactly what Tuney had been upset about. Lily had reminded her that for the past few years, Petunia had been the 'woman of the house'. While Lily was off at school, her mother caught a nasty flu that the doctors couldn't cure. She had passed away shortly after the Christmas holidays. It had been a nasty year. The same year Lily had severed ties with Severus.

Lily decided that today was not the time for her to be reminiscing and feeling sorry for herself. When she stepped out of the shower, she put on jeans and a light maroon sweater, fixed her hair and makeup with a little help from magic, and apparated straight to the Leaky Cauldron.

She may have been an hour early to meet Marlene, but that did not matter. Lily just wanted a glass of fire whiskey to calm her nerves and drive away her guilt.

The pub was practically empty, seeing how it was still only eleven, and Lily strode over to the bar. Tom, the barman, was nowhere to be seen. She glanced down the bar and saw none other than James Potter, Head Boy extraordinaire. She rolled her eyes.

He was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet, his hair still owned the windswept look, and he had a glass of fire whiskey in front of him. He had not noticed her yet.

Suddenly, Tom appeared in front of her.

"Do you need something, miss?" he asked, while wiping off the counter.

"A glass of fire whiskey, if you please," she responded, glancing back at Potter. He did not look up. Whatever he was reading must have been fairly interesting. Remember her quarrel with Snape earlier, Lily felt a sense of rebellion wash over her. She wandered over to where the young man was sitting.

She slid into the seat next to him and when he still did not look up, she finally spoke, "Interesting read, Potter?"

He jumped, nearly knocking over his whiskey as he stammered, "E-Evans! I didn't see you. I-uh how are you?"

She smirked as his hand jumped to his hair.

"Oh, I'm doing swell, Potter… swell…" she said. "How are you?"

"Oh, not too bad. What brings you here to the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked.

"You know me; I am an avid drunk and must therefore keep up appearances. What brings you here at eleven in the morning?"

"Oh, I am meeting the dashing Sirius Black, the brilliant Remus Lupin and the somewhat disappointing Peter Pettigrew," James said, flashing a smile at me.

"Ah, I see."

"And where is your partner in crime, Miss Evans?"

"Oh well, she is meeting me here in about an hour. We have important school business to attend to."

"Yes, you do. I assume as Head Girl you need to be prepared for it all," he said, smirking.

"Of course I do. And so does our Head Boy. We have our work cut out for us this year, he and I," Lily quipped.

"You both sure do, but I heard the guy has been a real prat in the past. This year he's bound to be even worse."

"I am dreading every moment," she said, laughing.

It was odd. Lily had never been able to speak with James for more than two seconds without him asking for her hand. He was still as sarcastic as ever, but Lily was hoping that this year would be bearable.

Tom reappeared and set her drink in front of her. She paid him and took a tentative sip of the liquid. It shot down her insides and set a fire in the pit of her stomach. She sighed.

James shot her a look but seemed to bite his tongue.

"What is it, Potter? Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

Potter just smiled and shook his head.

"You never answered my question, you know? What are you so entranced with?" She slid the paper over so she could see the headline displayed.

**Hostages Taken in Surrey. Death Eaters Claim Two More Lives. **

Lily closed her eyes. "Oh, I see…" she breathed.

"I… I… I'm just worried about my mother…" James began. "It's just… she's an Auror and it's not exactly a safe job, is it? She's off on business right now and I'm stuck here waiting for news. I just wish I could be out there in the thick of it all."

Lily looked at him, shocked. She had not expected him to be so sincere and certain.

"We only have a year left of Hogwarts… James. Who knows, maybe you'll have the opportunity to join the Aurors and help fight the war."

James shook his head.

"No, that's just not really for me… you know? It's more like… I want to be able to predict Voldemort's actions. I want to actually save people, not just find bodies once he's finished with them. I want to protect and put my life on the line for others. Plus, with all this corruption going on in the Ministry… it's just not a good place to work at anymore. You should hear the stories my mother comes home with. She's finding it hard to trust anyone these days."

Lily had no words; she just nodded as if Confundus charm had just been placed on her. This is not the same James Potter who had terrorized Severus Snape out in the courtyard during O.W.L season. This was not the boy who asked her out every day for years. This is was a boy who was just starting to realize his place in the world. James Potter was becoming a man.

She gulped down the rest of her fire whiskey. It was quiet between them for a while.

"Lily, I know you are probably not too thrilled that we are going to be Heads together. No, don't deny it," he said as she opened her mouth. "I know you aren't. I just wanted you to know that… I'm going to try to change your mind every step of the way. So, when term starts, just do your thing and I'll keep up."

Lily gaped at him.

"Lily! You're here early! I didn't expect you for another ten minutes." Lily turned to see her best friend Marlene McKinnon rushing to her side with Sirius Black following close behind her. Marlene's blond curls bounced on top of her shoulders.

"Oh! Potter, erm, I didn't see you there. Uh, hello!" she spluttered. Lily, however, looked at Sirius.

"Were you two together?" she asked Marlene.

"What? N-no! We just got here at… the same time and… oh, Lily… you know I'm a lousy liar…" she pulled her red haired friend away from the two young men.

"I ran into Sirius here just the other day and well, we may or may not have spent the morning… together?" she squeaked.

"What the bloody hell, Marlene?" Lily asked, incredulously.

"Oh, Lily, don't hate me! You know I've always had a soft spot for him and he's got scruff now! On his face! He's practically a man!" Marlene hung her head in shame. "I am hopelessly attracted to beards."

"But Jonathan would never approve," Lily teased, mockingly. She was referring, of course, to Marlene's older and protective brother.

"What Jonathan doesn't know won't kill him," she sniffed, indignantly. "By the by," she continued. "What were you doing with Potter?"

"Ugh, James Potter and I were merely discussing headlines and… simple stuff like that." Lily said. She was keeping the rest of the conversation to herself, since she had not properly dissected it.

"You know, he's looking mighty fine this year," Marlene winked. Lily shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Oh, my dear Marlene, you know my type. I like the bad boys, who break the school rules on a daily basis and the ones who don't study and still earn fantastic marks," Lily replied sardonically.

Marlene laughed, linked their arms, and dragged Lily back to where the boys were sitting. They had quadrupled in size with James and Sirius being joined by Remus and Peter.

"Remus! How good it is to see you!" Lily said, striding over to the brown haired boy and hugging him.

"Hullo, Lily!" he said, brightly. "Have a good holiday so far?"

"Oh, it's been alright," she replied to him, "and hello to you too, Peter."

"Hello, Evans!" Peter said, smiling toothily at her.

"Well, Marlene and I must be off. There is shopping to do and no time to waste!" Lily announced to the company.

"Maybe we'll catch up with you later then?" Sirius asked, hopefully. "I'm sure Marlene wouldn't mind an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's later?" He winked at her and Lily almost gagged.

She caught James's eye and he smiled benignly at her, his eyes twinkling.

Marlene giggled like a maniac, "Why, I would love that… Lily?"

Lily sighed, "I guess we could make time… Say around two?"

It was decided. As she and Marlene were walking away, Lily Evans had to fight the urge not to look back at James Potter. Something had replaced him. He was different, or perhaps he was simply pulling a charade on her. Lily was anxious to see what the school year held for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Friends

**A/N: Okay here's my next chapter. Hoorah! Writing can be fun. So hopefully in the next chapter stuff with start picking up. I don't have a definite plan but I know what the major plot line is. I hope you guys like it! Review if you can. **

**Chapter Four: Ice-cream and a Group of Unlikely Friends**

"Where to first?" Marlene asked Lily smiling. They had just stepped through the entrance to Diagon Alley. The two were greeted by a crowded street filled with witches and wizards both young and old.

"I was thinking Flourish and Blotts first? So we can get our books out of the way. Then I'd like to buy new potions materials, fresh parchment and quills, maybe a new pair of robes… Do you think we'll need dress robes this year?" Lily asked, a small frown intruding her thoughtful expression.

"I don't think we will, but to be safe, we may want to," she told Lily with a pat on her arm. Lily nodded.

"So… to Flourish and Blotts!" Marlene exclaimed with false enthusiasm. Lily laughed and followed her friend, who had begun to worm her way through the small crowd of people.

After several 'Sorry's and 'Excuse me's, the two young witches were finally at the store of their choosing. Marlene pushed the doors open. Lily sighed, the smell of new books swept over her in a wave of pleasure. Her fingertips tingled with anticipation.

"May I be of any assistance today?" the store clerk asked the girls, smiling kindly through his grey beard.

Lily gave him a kind smile, held out her booklist and said, "We need two copies of each on this list."

"Ah, you're entering your last year, are you? I remember in my last year of Hogwarts I accidentally set my potions partner's robes on fire when my cauldron was having trouble lighting! Alfonzo Piage was Potions Master at the time and, boy, did I spend a whole month having to clean the dungeon's bathrooms for detention," the clerk told them, chuckling to himself. As he was talking, he waved his wand in a lazy manner and books were flying towards them from around the store.

"It sounds like a lovely time, though," Lily told him, genuinely interested. "Potions happens to be my favorite class."

"She's a natural and the favorite of our Professor Slughorn," Marlene chimed in.

"I was a proper mess at it. Be warned, if your cauldron isn't lighting it is generally because your spell work is shoddy," he gave the girls a wink. "Well, well, here we are! Your complete book list. Let me know if you ladies need anything at all."

They thanked him and began perusing the shelves for material that was more interesting than textbooks. Lily's eyes found _Quidditch through the Ages_ almost immediately. While Marlene continued on, Lily fell back. She had never felt the need to know too much about the wizarding sport but seeing it made her think of Potter. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. It really seemed rather interesting… Lily slipped it into her bag surreptitiously, not wanting Marlene to know what she was about to purchase.

"Lily! Look at this!" she turned and saw Marlene approaching her. She was holding up _Unfogging the Future_ and was bursting with laughter.

"Shove off," Lily told her.

"But, Lily, it's the only class where I got a better mark than you! I have to gloat every now and then don't I?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I think I am ready to pay. Do you have everything you need?"

Marlene nodded and the two purchased their books and left the shop.

Their next stops consisted of Eyelops Owl Emporium for owl treats, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where Marlene suckered Lily into purchasing a gorgeous –but expensive –dress, Potages Cauldron Shop, and the Apothecary.

With their arms full of their purchases, the two girls began making their way over to Florean Fortescue's to meet Marlene's recent love interest and his cronies.

The two girls had arrived about a half hour earlier than they intended. They chose a table outside in the shade.

"So, Marly, would you care to enlighten me on how you and Black are an item now?" Lily asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Marlene wrinkled her nose, her blue eyes looking up at the sky.

"Well," she began, "we ran into each other about two days ago here, actually. I was supposed to have dinner with Emmeline Vance. Remember how you couldn't come because of your father's work dinner? Anyways, Emmeline was running late and I was absolutely famished, so I ordered a drink at the bar and who shows up but one Sirius Black. I won't deny it, I've thought he's simply dreamy since I met him first year, but for obvious reasons, I didn't want to date him."

There was a slight pause. Lily stared at Marlene, waiting for more of the story.

"Go on," she urged her friend.

"Oh! Sorry, I got distracted. So, he slides into the seat next to me and asks, 'Expecting a talk, dark, handsome stranger to sweep you off your feet, McKinnon?'" Marlene's voice dropped to an attempted seductive growl. Lily laughed and Marlene continued, "So being the idiot I am, I just say, 'No, he's already here.' I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth. Granted, I had had two fire whiskeys at this point and he was looking bloody hot as anything. So, I get a Patronus from Emmeline with her groveling apologies because her parents needed her help at home or they were mad at her… I don't really remember… so I had some drinks with Sirius… and one thing led to another and all of a sudden we were snogging in the corner of the bar! I don't know, but the next thing I know is we break apart and he asks me to spend Thursday –or this –morning with him. I say yes and we parted ways…" She gave Lily several glances in order to gauge her friend's reaction. Lily pursed her lips.

"Well, as long as you like him I guess I'll tolerate him and his mates, but only for you…" Lily said, smiling at Marlene.

Marlene breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! I was hoping you wouldn't hate me."

"As long as I don't have to sit here while you snog him, I will learn to love him."

"Oh hush, you," Marlene said, kicking Lily's shin under the table.

They engaged in light gossip about Hogwarts and what the school year had in store for them.

"So, how do you feel about the new Head Boy?" Marlene asked her, smiling mischievously.

"Well, he doesn't seem as arrogant… I want to believe that he has changed, but until September first all cards hang in the balance. It doesn't really matter if he's a fine, upstanding bloke out here; what matters is how he acts when he has the whole school watching him. Will he still pull the same petty pranks to keep up appearances or will he own responsibility? I have no idea. At the moment, I am pretty much going to go with the flow. If Potter wants me to be cordial with him, he has to prove that he deserves it."

Marlene chuckled, "You never ease up on him, do you?"

"Potter has given me no reason to in the past. Hell, Marlene, he terrorized me for years! I couldn't breathe without him knowing and commenting on it. I felt watched all the time and the fact that he wasn't just arrogant, but also a bully and a liar were the two traits I hated the most about him. I worked my arse off for years and Potter barely had to lift and bloody finger. He just makes me so angry that I could probably punch through a wall. Then today I had a decent conversation with him and… and… it wasn't horrible. I actually enjoyed myself because some of what he said to me is what I've been thinking since Voldemort's name started being whispered. It just makes me wonder if I just exaggerated him in my mind or that he's just playing me in another attempt to win me over. It's exhausting."

Marlene smirked.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked her, through gritted teeth.

Marlene opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say one word a gruff voice cut them off.

"Oi! We're here, Marlene!" Sirius Black sauntered up to the table.

* * *

><p>James had a grand time wandering around Diagon Alley. The Marauders spent most of their time browsing through the joke shop and Quality Quidditch Supplies. James had spotted Lily exiting Madam Malkin's but did not call out. He felt a tad creepy, admiring her from a distance but he turned away as his friend's began walking over to Flourish and Blotts.<p>

Then Sirius insisted that they find Marlene and Lily at Florean's. So there they were, all sitting at an outdoor picnic table. Marlene, Sirius and Peter on one side of the bench and Lily, James and Remus were on the other. They were all digging into their ice-creams and exchanging summer gossip.

"So I heard that Dorcas Meadows has decided on coming back to Hogwarts, even though she's taken enough classes to graduate early," Marlene said.

"I'm not surprised," Lily said, "Dorcas loves Hogwarts and, with how brilliant she is, I don't think she knows quite what to do with all her talent. I got to see her a few weeks ago."

James zoned out as the girls continued gossiping about how Dorcas was brilliant and beautiful and perfect. He was daydreaming, as he often did, about the red haired girl sitting next to him. He loved the way her head tilted back when she laughed. The way her nose crinkled as she smiled. How she apparently smelled of pomegranates.

"So James, how was your summer holiday?" he heard Marlene asking. He looked at the blond, Sirius had his arm around her and she was leaning into him.

"Oh, it wasn't bad. I spent most of it hanging 'round with these gits and a few days with my mother in France," he said, glancing at Lily. Her eyes lit up when he mentioned France.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to France! How was it? Was the food good? I bet it was. French food is my favorite," she gushed.

"It was excellent. I mostly went to see Puddlemere United take on the French National Team so I saw only a little of France itself, but the food was great," he told her.

"Speaking of Quidditch," Lily said, while Sirius embarked on a story to Peter, Remus and Marlene about his holidays, "how do you think the Griffindor team will fair this year?"

James was impressed that Lily was bothering to ask, she did not hate the sport, but he thought that she thought it was a waste of time. "Interested in the dear sport, Evans? Are you going to try out this year?" he asked smirking.

Lily looked taken aback. "W-what? N-no. I was just curious… Quidditch is great for house unity and…" she stammered awkwardly.

James laughed, "Calm down, Evans. I was only messing with you. Don't have panic attack." She glared at him, her green eyes narrowing.

"In all honestly, miss Head Girl, I think the team will be great. We have me being the best chaser Hogwarts has ever seen, the beautiful, sex god Sirius assisting me as well as the brilliant Dorcas. Our beaters are solid shots and our keeper is out of this world. The only thing we're missing is a seeker since Jonathan finished Hogwarts last year," he told her.

"Did you say something about Jonathan?" Marlene asked, twisting away from Sirius to look at James.

"Yeah, I was just telling Lily, who is showing a surprising amount of interest in everyone's favorite sport, about how we'd be looking for a new seeker now Jonathan has left. Ah, you have Jonathan's blood running through your veins, McKinnon. Would you be interested in coming to tryouts?"

Marlene laughed, "James, I am not terrible at flying, but my hand-eye coordination is shoddy. I don't think it'd work."

James sighed, "I can dream, can't I?"

"Didn't Gideon Prewett talk about trying out last year? Do you reckon he will this year? I hear he's an excellent flyer," Sirius jumped in. Suddenly, James found himself in a blow by blow analysis of every possible candidate for seeker.

Halfway through the boys jokingly attempting to convince Peter to tryout, James heard a voice call out.

"Lily! Marlene!" The table all turned to look in the direction of the new voice.

"Emmeline!" Lily and Marlene both shouted with glee. They jumped up and embraced the girl who ran up. She had long, straight brunette hair with a blue headband in it. She was wearing a simple blue T-shirt with jeans.

They all talked at the speed of light.

"How are you, Em?" Marlene asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Marly! Sorry about ditching the other night! I love your dress –did I see Sirius Black put his arm around you earlier?"

"Why yes, I'll tell you about it later and thanks," Marlene said, twirling in her yellow sundress.

"Oh, Em, I've missed you! It's been a few weeks. I've been meaning to send you an owl," Lily told her, smiling.

"Ah, my dear Ginger, I was in a spot of trouble with the parentals… I'll explain later. Hello, boys!" Emmeline said, turning away from her to friends to greet the rest of the table.

"Hullo, Emmeline," Remus said, kindly. The rest followed suit.

"What brings you here today, Vance," Peter asked her.

"Oh, the usual purchases of school supplies. I can't stay long though… I'm still walking on a fine wire with my parents. Anyways, I will see all of you on the train. I hate to go so soon, but it was lovely seeing you all!" and suddenly, Emmeline Vance had vanished among the crowd.

"Well that was fast," James heard Marlene remark to Lily.

"I wonder what happened at home…" Lily said quietly, she gazed off and then whispered something in Marlene's ear.

"Well, you four, we have to get going. We've got places to go, people to see, and things to do," Marlene said, gathering her stuff with Lily.

"Already?" Sirius asked, incredulously.

"Yes, some people have packing to do, you know. September first is only a few days away!" She exclaimed, bending over to peck him on the lips.

"I'll write you," Sirius said, grinning broadly.

The girls said goodbye to the boys. James watched Lily leave. Her wavy red hair swaying as she walked.

"Well that was fun," Sirius remarked. "Have a good conversation with your one true love, mate?"

James rolled his eyes. "Have a good time feeling up your new girlfriend, Sirius?" James quipped.

Sirius barked a laugh, "Very much so!"

"Emmeline is looking rather good, eh R-Remus?" Peter asked, chuckling.

Remus smiled, "Ah, Peter, you know she and I are just friends."

"It's true! This year, Remus is going to be a taken man by none other than me," Sirius said.

"Marlene is going to be quite jealous," Remus said, smirking.

They all laughed.

"In truth, I have my sights set on a beautiful girl brimming with information and importance," Remus said, his mouth curving upwards.

"Ah, Remus, books don't count!" James cried.

Remus shoved him off the bench and James laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: A Fresh Start

**A/N: Hello, all! Sorry that I haven't written anything recently. I released the first four chapters in quick succession, but I got caught up with some school work. Finals are upon me. I figured that I'd use Thanksgiving break to finish this chapter and begin writing the next one. Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Chapter Five: A Fresh Start**

James woke up late on September first. It was around nine-thirty in the morning when his mother barged into his room.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST SLEEP THE MORNING AWAY. WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN AN HOUR AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN BLOODY PACKED. MY DEAR MERLIN!" she shouted.

James's eyes sprung open and he nearly fell out of bed.

"Mum! Holy hell? What's going on?" he half yelled, half mumbled.

"James. The train? Hogwarts? Your last term? You need to finish packing. I'll get Constance to bring you up some food. I seriously worry for your future. Now hop in the shower and finish packing!" she turned on her heel to leave, her black wizard dress robes spinning out around her. She slammed his door closed.

James sprung up from off of the floor. He grabbed the first pair of jeans and white button down shirt he could find. He flung his door open and sprinted into the bathroom.

He took the fastest shower of his life, threw on his clothes, and rushed back into his bedroom. He hurriedly threw robes into his trunk on top of his books, which he blessedly had already packed the previous night. He didn't even care about the hectic mess he was making. It wasn't until he found the Head Boy badge sitting on his desk that he stopped and thought about what the day would really entail. The first part of the train ride would be a meeting with the prefects where they would talk about the year as a whole. The second would be a shorter meeting with Lily. The last bit he'd get to spend with his best mates.

He pocketed his badge and continued shoving parchment and spare quills into his still rather empty trunk. After a little while, there was a knock on his door and Constance entered carrying a tray of eggs and buttered toast.

"Thanks, Constance!" he said, jumping up and taking the tray from her.

"It isn't any trouble at all, Master Potter," she squeaked.

He smiled at her, "Remember that it's James, Constance."

"S-So sorry about that, Master James!" she said, whacking herself in the head with her hands.

"It's completely fine, Constance," he told her truthfully.

She gave him a small grin and exited his room. He scarfed down his meal and attempted with all his might to shut his trunk. It wouldn't budge, so he moved some items around and proceeded to sit on top of it in an effort to force the lid closed. Luckily, he succeeded and sighed in relief.

"James! Are you ready? We're about to leave!" his mother shouted at him from below.

"Coming!" he bellowed back.

He grabbed his wand off of his bed and levitated the trunk to float next to him and he grabbed his owl Alberic's cage. He ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Oh, good you're ready," she said, reaching up to fix his tie.

"Yes, Mum," he told her.

"You have everything? Your toothbrush? Your robes for the train? Your books?"

James smiled and declared, "I have packed it all!"

"Very well, let's apparate!" she said, taking the owl's cage. He watched as she turned on the spot and vanished.

He grabbed hold of his trunk, took a deep breath, and turned. He felt the familiar pull at his navel as a apparated.

Suddenly, he was on Platform 9 ¾. He could smell the exhaust from the train's engine and the familiar frantic voices. Hundreds of people were on the platform. There were a huge variety of families and the poor first years stuck out like sore thumbs.

"James!" he turned at the sound of his name. Peter Pettigrew was ambling over to him.

"Hello, Pete! Get here alright?" he asked him, smacking him on the back affectionately.

"Oh, it was fine. Remus already has us a compartment, but where's your owl?"

"My mum should—oh there she is!" James caught sight of his mother a few feet away. Her neck was craned as she searched for his face.

He shoved his way over to her with Wormtail following behind him.

"Ah, James! Here's Ableric," she told him, handing his owl to him.

"Thanks, Mum."

She looked him over; her eyes were welling up a bit.

"Well, James, today's the day, isn't it? I am so proud and I'm going to miss you so much!" she told him, choking up a bit at the end.

"Oh, Mum," he hugged her tightly.

"I love you, James," she said, pulling away. She ran her hands through his hair and started fixing his collar.

"Mum, stop. Merlin!" James groaned exasperatedly.

"Potter!" a new female voice called. James turned his head. Lily Evans was striding over to him. She was wearing the skirt, shirt and tie of the Hogwarts uniform. She looked stunning.

"Evans!" he began, but she cut him off.

"Potter, we have to go to the prefects' carriage now. Oh… er hello," she said, directing the conversation to James's mother. James caught Peter's eye, he was smirking at him. James shot him a look of dread, hoping that his mother wouldn't say something stupid.

"Oh, you must be Lily Evans! James has told me so much about you. Congratulations on Head Girl," his mother told her. James nearly fell over. He could not believe his mother would say that… well, in all honesty he could… she could have said worse.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Potter. I am really excited and it's been wonderful to meet you, but Po-James and I really must be going." His mouth dropped when he heard Lily call him by his first name. He guessed that she felt bad not addressing him properly in front of his own mother. Again he and Peter locked eyes.

"James?" Peter mouthed at him astonished. James gave him a confused shrug.

Mrs. Potter nodded, hugged James one last time and turned to leave. Lily grabbed James's arm and began pulling him towards the train. Peter was scrambling to keep up.

"Oi, Evans! What's up? Why are we in such a rush? The train doesn't leave for another twenty minutes!" he complained.

"As the school's heads, we need to make sure everything runs smoothly before the departure. So, I need you to find your compartment, put you things in it, and come with me to the prefect's carriage. We have a lot to discuss before the main meeting starts," she told him.

Once they had climbed aboard the train, she released him.

"Our carriage is down at the end of the second hall and to the right. Meet me there after you have dropped off all of your things." James watched as she turned on her heel and marched away.

"You're going to have an interesting year, Prongs," said Wormtail, laughing.

James smiled at him, "Oh, I plan on it."

Peter began walking down the hall and James followed. He stopped when Peter turned into a compartment that had its door already open.

"Hello, Remus!" James greeted the young blond man sitting on the left window seat as he entered and set down his trunk.

"Hello, James, how are you?" Remus asked him.

"Not too bad. Evans nearly ripped my arm off getting me onto the train, but I'm alive."

"She must be quite nervous for today… are you?"

"You know me, I'm ready for anything. But I have to head off, responsibility calls." He said a goodbye to his two friends and wondered where Sirius was. He hoped that Sirius would arrive there soon.

He did not have to hope long. On his way to the prefects' carriage, he found Sirius snogging Marlene McKinnon.

"Ah, what a lovely day for the young lovers," he remarked.

Sirius jumped.

"Ow! Sirius, you bit my lip!" Marlene cried, whacking his arm.

"Sorry, Marls! James, how are you?" Sirius bellowed.

"I'm good, mate. But I'm in a bit of a rush. I'll see you later!"

"Well, bye!" he heard Sirius call indignantly. He'd get over it, though. James continued to the end of the hall then went into the right compartment.

He saw Lily sitting in a seat at the far end, her head was bent down. James watched her for a moment then, breaking out of his reverie, he spoke.

"Alright, Evans. I'm here. What do we need to go over this meeting?"

"Potter!" she gasped. "I-I-sorry! You just snuck up on me… I didn't see you there. Um… well… we need to go over how the meeting is going to run. I have the patrol schedules here. You and I will obviously patrol together, and the rest I did at random. I think we'll tell the prefects that if they don't like it, they can reschedule with us when we get to Hogwarts."

"Obviously?" James asked.

"What?" Lily inquired.

"You said we'd obviously patrol together," he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh please, Potter, deflate your ego. We're the Heads of Hogwarts. They always patrol together."

He laughed, "I'm only messing with you, Evans." He walked over and sat down next to her. "May I have a look?"

She nodded and slid over the piece of parchment. She sat back in the chair and rubber her eyes. James thought she looked absolutely fatigued. He glanced over the schedule; she had done a pretty good job. However, he noticed that Xenophilius Lovegood was paired with Severus Snape.

"Um… Evans?" he asked tentatively.

"What?" she asked, leaning forward to look at the schedule.

"Well, it's just that Snape will kill Xenophilius if they patrol together. You know how Xeno is… Why don't you pair up Xenophilius with Pandora Brosio and pair Snape up with Russell Kirk?"

He watched her purse her lips together, a crease formed at her eyebrows.

"That's… that's a smart idea, Potter," she said. James sighed in relief and watched as she waved her wand and the names changed.

"Right you are, Evans," he said, flashing a grin and ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>Lily watched as he messed up his hair. James Potter seemed to have not changed on the outside. He still acted cocky and self absorbed. Yet… he showed that he really could get over himself. When he pointed out to her that Xenophilius would drive Snape mad, he didn't call Snape a name or try to show that he was better than him. Maybe he had changed on the inside.<p>

They quickly ran over the rest of the layout of the meeting. She told him that he should run this meeting. When he objected, she told him that the prefects needed to see him as a leader. He accepted but seemed uncomfortable and a little nervous.

During the meeting, Potter did a fantastic job. There were no complaints about the schedule and all the rules and duties of prefects were discussed. She couldn't help but watch him during the meeting. Lily had never really noticed since everyone thought this, but James Potter was attractive. Especially, now that he was acting like an adult for once. There were a few times where she noticed Snape glaring at him. She felt disappointed that Snape had not shown the same growth.

After the meeting had ended and the prefects had left, Lily watched Potter collapse on the chair and throw his arms over his head.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Potter?" she asked him sardonically.

"That was dreadful, Evans. I'm going to be a lousy Head Boy," he said, his arms muffling his voice.

"Rubbish. You're going to be excellent, Potter," she said. She watched as his arms flew off of his face so he could gape at her.

"Stop, joking. That isn't kind or fair."

"I'm not joking. I'm being honest. You did a great job; I couldn't have done it better myself," she smiled at him.

"Well, now what?" he asked, pushing his glasses a little up his nose.

"Now we relax for a little bit. Since this is our first Heads' meeting, I thought we would just… get to know each other better. It's good for the Heads to get along."

"Are you saying we don't get along now?" he asked her, pretending to be shocked.

She pushed him, "You know what I mean, Potter. We have had a history of not getting along in the past, so I thought we should start over a clean slate."

"You know, Evans, if you want to start over… maybe you should call me James?"

She was surprised that that was all he wanted. She had expected him to say something witty or rude, but he seemed to express this wish genuinely.

"Well, I guess I can work on that… James…" she said kindly.

"That sounds wonderful… Lily," he replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, what do you want to know about me? Anything in particular?" he asked her.

"Well… I dunno, what do you want to tell me?"

"Lily, aren't you the one who should be asking questions?"

"It's not partial to me," she said indignantly. She shifted her weight and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alright then, I guess I'll start. Tell me about your life before Hogwarts. What is your family like?" James began.

"Well, growing up I had no idea what was going on with me. I thought it was rather interesting and unique. At first, my parents told me not to do any magic. It freaked my sister Petunia out. That's when I met…" she trailed off, a look of gloom entering her face.

"That's when you met Snape," James finished, realizing what she was referring to.

She nodded, "Yeah, he saw me on a playground around where we grew up. I was showing Petunia how I could make a flower bloom all by myself. She was getting upset and mean so I defended myself, but then Sev… Snape appeared out of nowhere and told me I was a witch. At first, I didn't believe it, but after a while I just had to accept it."

He smiled at her. "So what about you, James Potter? How was your childhood before Hogwarts?"

"Oh, it wasn't bad. Actually, it was brilliant. My parents always told me that I could do anything or be anyone that I wanted. They had such faith that I would make the right decisions and even though I was a right pain in their arse, they still loved me. I remember when my father bought me my first training broom. I remember hopping on it and zooming around about a foot off the ground. I didn't care how foolish I looked because I was flying. I spent most of my childhood zooming around the house, nearly giving our house elf, Constance, a heart attack," he started laughing.

It was a nice feeling, hearing his laughter fill the compartment. Lily smiled with him, wistfully wishing that her home life had been that nice. It hadn't been bad, but James's sounded like a dream.

He suddenly sighed, "Those were the days. But, my childhood was rather isolated… my parents were always away on urgent Auror business and I hardly got to see them. I didn't really care though. My parents were my heroes; I looked up to them. Sure I got into a lot of trouble in order to get their attention, but overall I respected what they were doing."

"They sound like wonderful people. Your mother seemed amiable when I met her on the platform…" Lily said and trailed off. She was remembering what Mrs. Potter had said to her. 'You must be Lily Evans! James has told me so much about you.' So James must still talk fondly about her. She was surprised that he even mentioned her to his mother.

"Ah, good old Mum. She always knows just what to say to embarrass me," James said, shaking his head as he laughed.

"I found her rather delightful."

"Well of course you did, she was praising you."

"The look on your face was priceless as well," Lily said. They were both laughing, then it faded away and there was some silence.

"What else do you want to know, Lily Evans?" James asked her, sitting up a little straighter.

"I think that's a good start for now, don't you? Personally, I'm exhausted and I think I'm going to go find Marlene and Emmeline," Lily told him. She felt a twinge of regret at seeing his disappointed expression.

"That sounds fine, Lily. I'll just go find Peter, Remus and Sirius," James told her. Lily put her parchment in her small bag, but when she said her last goodbye to James there was an awkward moment where they began walking the same direction.

"Oh, sorry, are your friends down this way too?" she asked him, laughing.

"Yeah, they are. Well, if you don't mind, I'll escort you until we reach your compartment or mine—whichever comes first," he told her holding out his arm. His eyes were daring her to take it, but her dignity forbade her.

She laughed again and pushed him forward slightly, his arm dropped and they were walking side by side down the train. They arrived at her carriage first; she could spot Emmeline's dark hair from the window.

"Well, this is where I get off. Goodbye, Pot-James," she said. He smirked when she tripped up at his name, but he just gave her a slight nod of his head and went about his way.

She slid the compartment door open.

"Oh hello, Lily!" Emmeline said, looking up as Lily entered the room.

"Hello, Emmeline, has the train ride been alright?" she asked her.

"It's been a bit lonely actually… Marlene has been with her lover the entire time! I don't ask for much but a little company would be nice."

"Ah, young love," Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"It sucks. I have things to tell both of you!" Emmeline said.

"What about?" Lily wondered.

"About why I got in trouble! It's important and I'd think that you would care to know."

"Oh my goodness, Em, I completely forgot! I am so sorry, I've been wrapped up with Head Girl stuff and I should have been more sensitive."

"It's okay, Lily, I understand. I know that you're busy and I didn't mean to lose my temper. Do you mind fetching Marlene and bringing her here?"

"Of course, Em, I'll go get her right away." Lily stood up and walked over to the door. She slid it open and began moving down the hall. She peered into every compartment until she found one with the four Marauders and her best friend.

She slid the door open. James's head perked up as she moved into the carriage. She tried not to notice, but it was difficult. She watched as his hand jumped to his hair.

"Marlene, do you mind coming back to our compartment? Em wants to talk to us," Lily began tentatively.

"Oh, I guess so. Sorry!" Marlene said, looking startled.

There was an awkward moment where Sirius pulled her close and full out snogged her. During this awkward moment, Lily made eye contact with James. The moment their eyes connected she looked away.

"Er… Hello, Remus, Peter… and it's good to see you again, James," she said, uncomfortably.

"Hello, Lily," Remus said tiredly. "They've been like this all day."

"I can only imagine," she said, groaning.

"Whatever you're imagining… the real thing is a hundred times worse," Peter chimed in. The four of them laughed. Meanwhile, Marlene pulled away from Sirius.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you in the carriage later!"

"Goodbye, Sirius! It's been great chatting with you," Lily said jokingly.

Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes, "Right back at you, Evans."

She and Marlene exited the compartment.

"So why does Em need to talk to us so urgently?" Marlene asked as they wandered back towards their own compartment.

"Apparently, it's whatever she got in trouble for during last week."

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot! I feel horrible."

"I know, so do I."

The two girls reached the compartment and entered.

"Em, I am so sorry that I've been so tactless!" Marlene burst out. She ran over and hugged Emmeline.

"It's fine, Marly, I just needed to tell you two or I'd explode."

"Alright, tell us what happened," Lily told her, sitting down across from the two girls.

"Well… I was… lying back at Diagon Alley… I wasn't really in trouble. My whole family was in trouble. My father had a run in with some Death Eater blokes while he was doing a job for the Aurors-" she began, but Marlene cut her off.

"But your father isn't a part of the Aurors… is he?" she asked.

"No, he was doing Alastor Moody a favor. I don't know what it was though. I had to stay out of contact with everyone in case the Death Eaters were hunting him down and reading our owls. That's why no one knew I was going to Diagon Alley that day and why you two thought I was in trouble with my parents. No one could know where we were, I honestly went to Diagon Alley on a whim because I needed school supplies. I wasn't supposed to be there at all."

Lily was astonished. She started to speak, "But, that's serious, Em. You are in danger, why did you come back to Hogwarts?"

Emmeline looked at her surprised. "It's the safest place for me."

"That is true… I can't believe this. Where is your family now?"

"They are in hiding. We can't risk them being out in the open. The only person besides me who knows their location is Moody and he won't tell anyone. 'Constant vigilance' is what he always says."

"I wish we had known, but… this is crazy… this supposed war… I mean, I've never heard of anything like it. Muggle-borns being attacked. Your family being targeted… Oh my goodness… Lily! What about you? Shouldn't your family go into hiding?" Marlene said, freaking out.

"I highly doubt that Voldemort cares about one mostly muggle family. If the situation gets worse and he starts attacking every Muggle, I'll go to Dumbledore… I guess… I haven't really given their safety too much thought. My life there and my life here just seems like they are from two different worlds—which they are—but…" Lily said, looking down and furrowing her brows.

"Well, whatever's coming… it's going to come rather quickly… Every week there are more headlines about Death Eaters and all their horror. I hope it goes away soon…" Emmeline said.

Lily and Marlene nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Welcome

**A/N: I like this chapter. I finally feel like I'm in the story line that I want to pursue and I can see it unfolding. I have things planned out now! I hope you guys like it. Review!**

**Chapter Six: The Last Welcome**

When the Hogwarts express rolled into the platform at Hogsmeade, there was a melancholy air between the three girls.

"That was it," Emmeline said quietly.

"Our last train ride to Hogwarts ever," whispered Marlene.

In an attempt to make the occasion more cheerful, Lily added, "I can't wait to get to the feast."

The other two girls nodded and they began gathering their trunks and various pets and their cages together. They filed out with the rest of the students struggling to reach the platform outside. After some pushing and some angry outburst that Lily helped smooth over, they were finally out on the platform.

"Okay you two, don't hate me… but I told Sirius that we'd all ride together," Marlene said unexpectedly.

Emmeline and Lily groaned. "Why?" they said together.

"I am dating him, you know. Plus, it'll be fun?" Marlene said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh alright," Emmeline relented.

She and Lily exchanged an exasperated expression. They began struggling through the masses in search for the boys. Marlene was shouting Sirius's name.

"Marlene!" they heard a distant voice yell. The girls looked towards the end of the station. Sirius Black was waving his arms madly above his head.

"We've got a carriage! C'mon!" he bellowed.

Marlene waved back whilst smiling. After more shoving and prodding, the girls were finally able to break away to where the carriages were.

Sirius was leaning against one; his face was full of anticipation.

"Ah, there you are!" he sighed. "Let's get your things loaded."

He helped Marlene take her trunk and stow it under the seats. As they both exited to give Lily and Emmeline a chance to put up their trunks, James, Remus, and Peter also emerged from the carriage.

"Need help, Lily?" Remus asked her.

"Thanks, Remus!" she told him. James kindly turned to help Emmeline and Peter picked up Morgana's cage and Emmeline's cat carrier. The two thanked the boys and they all scrambled to find their seats. Marlene sat in between Sirius and Emmeline while Peter, Remus, James, and Lily were all squished on the other bench.

"Wow, James, I've never felt so close to you," Remus joked, trying to get in a comfortable position. James laughed. Lily was on the other side of James. She was as close to the window as it was humanly possible, but their arms were still pressed together.

While Marlene and Sirius were talking to Emmeline about what she wanted to do after Hogwarts and while Remus and Peter were beginning to discuss classes, Lily pressed her face close to the window. She wanted the whole last year experience and planned on starting it with the view of Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. Their carriage rounded a corner and the silhouette of the castle came into view.

No matter how many times she had seen the castle, it still managed to take her breath away. She noticed James also eyeing the window.

"Do you want to have a look?" she asked him.

He looked surprised at her question but answered, "I'd really like that."

Lily tilted backwards as James leaned forwards, the tip of his nose brushing the window. A small smile fell upon his lips. He looked for a long while; Lily couldn't resist but also leaning just a tad forward so she wasn't missing her view either.

"It always looks so unreal. I'd say magical, but that's too corny," James muttered so only Lily could hear. She laughed with him.

"My favorite part about attending Hogwarts—other than everything within the castle—is this view right here," she said.

James nodded then moved away from the window. He struggled to get his arm free enough so he could run his hand through his hair.

Lily, though, continued to watch as the front doors drew closer and closer. Finally, their carriage rolled to a stop. They all practically fell out of it. Emmeline walked over to Lily.

"Well, are you ready?" she asked her anxiously. Lily nodded, a feeling of giddiness swept over her.

"Let's go!" she said, excitedly.

She and Emmeline headed straight into the castle with the four Marauders and Marlene following close behind. The Entrance Hall had a soft, warm glow to it which stemmed from the light spilling out of the Great Hall. As they drew closer, they could hear the loud, excited voices of other Hogwarts students. When Lily entered, her eyes looked immediately to the ceiling. The stars reflected down and the candles glinted peacefully above. She and Emmeline walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Their group was some of the first Gryffindors to have arrived at the feast. They chose a spot near the middle of the table. James took his seat next to Lily with Peter sitting next to him. Sirius, Marlene and Remus were on the other side of the table.

"I wish we could just skip the sorting ceremony, I'm so hungry!" complained James. Peter agreed with him.

"I hope we'll get a good stock of young Gryffindors this year," Lily remarked.

"I'm sure we will," Emmeline said.

"I hope I can find a good Seeker!" James said exasperatedly.

"I know what you mean, mate. This is our last year to really beat the pants off of my younger brother," Sirius said, a scowl entering his handsome features. He was, of course, referring to his brother Regulus.

"Hello, all," said a lazy voice behind them. It belonged to a young woman with dark brown hair.

"Dorcas!" Lily cried enthusiastically.

"Hello, Lily," Dorcas said as Lily stood to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, how was the rest of your summer? Did you have a good trip to Albania?" she asked.

"Oh it was excellent," Dorcas said, "but I'm glad to be back here."

"Me too. Do you want to sit with us?" Lily asked her, Dorcas nodded. "Remus, can she take that seat next to you?"

Remus's eyes grew wide and he just simply nodded.

Dorcas moved around the table to take her seat. Lily watched as she and Remus engaged in small conversation about the summer holidays. She noticed that he was blushing slightly. She exchanged a knowing glance with Emmeline.

Lily looked down the other end of the table Gideon Prewett was there as was his brother Fabian, who was a sixth year. The Great Hall was filling up with students, all of whom were anxiously looking at the empty plates before them.

By the time the hall was completely full, Minerva McGonagall entered. She swept down the main aisle and she was followed by tons of frightened looking first years. Everyone fell silent.

McGonagall had the Sorting Hat in her hands; she placed it on the stool. Everyone watched with baited breath.

This year, Lily did not pay too much attention to the Hat's song. Her stomach was grumbling and she felt quite sleepy. Her eyes glossed over as she stared down at her plate. It was only when the students started clapping that she gave her head a little shake and looked up.

Professor McGonagall already had the parchment of first year names. She began with, "Antoine, Jennifer". The young blonde girl practically fell up the stairs. She slid onto the bench and McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head.

The Hat was quiet for a moment and then it cried, "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers and the poor little girl ran over to them, still looking frightened.

"I think they get smaller every year!" Sirius commented.

More and more first years were called. No one had been sorted into Gryffindor yet, though. Finally Professor McGonagall called out, "Cattermole, Reginald."

A small, wiry, red haired boy approached the chair. There was another pause.

The Hat screamed, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor tabled exploded. Everyone was on their feet for small Reginald. He made his way over to the table and took a seat next to Dirk Cresswell, a sixth year who clapped him on the back.

The sorting ended with "Zaldin, Elena" being sorted into Ravenclaw. After the applause had died down, a nervous air filled the room. Professor McGonagall took the stool out and returned to sit at her seat next to Dumbledore.

He stood and smiled at all of them.

"Welcome to all students, new and old. Speeches are long and I am hungry, so enjoy," the aging Headmaster sat down. Lily laughed and then turned her attention back to the plates. They were full of turkey, ham, potatoes, corn, peas, carrots, salad, and so many other delicious foods. Her mouth watered just looking at it.

She began spooning mashed potatoes on her plate. Then she took some turkey and corn. She filled her goblet with pumpkin juice and took a long gulp.

"I've missed the Hogwarts food!" she said, sighing in a content manner.

James laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?" she shot at him.

"I was thinking the same thing. You just took the words out of my mouth, _Evans_." He stressed her last name purposefully. She rolled her eyes at him.

The rest of their meal passed in silence. Everyone was too busy eating to talk, but when their plates were empty some conversations ensued.

Peter, James and Sirius were in a heated discussion with Gideon Prewett about trying out for Seeker. Dorcas and Remus were talking about which classes they would be taking. Marlene, Lily and Emmeline were discussing their plans for the evening and tomorrow morning.

"It's just not going to be the same without you in our dormitory!" Marlene complained.

"But, I'll have a nice dorm all to myself. Think of all the study time I'll be able to have!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"You haven't changed one bit, Lily," Emmeline said. Lily smiled at her.

"I wonder what my dorm will look like. I wonder what the main common room area will look like. Do you reckon it'll be more like an office space?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know. We'll have to check it out after you get back from patrol," said Marlene.

Emmeline agreed.

It was at this time that Professor Dumbledore stood up. All the attention was on him.

"What another splendid feast! I ask that you all be patient while I give out a few rules. I would like to remind everyone that the forest is out of bounds to all," he gave a pointed look at the Gryffindor table. James, Sirius and Peter laughed quietly while Remus smiled. "Dungbombs have been banned from the castle completely after last year's debacle in the Transfiguration corridor. Belch Powder and Bulbadox powder are also banned." Again he threw a pointed glance at the four Marauders. Lily shook her head while the four smiled at each other.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held during the third week of term; I have asked the captains to hang notices in the common rooms with the signup sheet available. I also ask students to remember that wandering about the castle at night is prohibited. All students must be in their common rooms by nine o'clock. The last order of business is that the sixth floor bathroom is out-of-order, so I encourage you not to use it. In more interesting news, I am pleased to announce to the seventh year students that an Alchemy class will be offered this term and we have a special guest professor to teach it. May I introduce my dear friend Nicolas Flamel?"

* * *

><p>Muttering broke out amongst the tables followed by applause, James's eyes grew wide in astonishment as a fragile looking old man stood up from the far left of the teacher's table. He had long white hair and a beard like Dumbledore's but he wore no glasses. He gave a small bow then took his seat.<p>

Like Lily, James was also quite interested in Professor Dumbledore's news. He knew that he had signed up to take the class at the end of last term but since the class can never reach the minimum of ten students attending, he didn't expect it to actually happen.

Professor Dumbledore continued after the applause had died down, "Classes starts tomorrow so I encourage you all to get a proper night's rest. Goodnight to you all."

There was a rustle in Hall as the students began to get ready to leave.

"I wonder what happened to the toilet on the sixth floor," James wondered aloud, even though his mind was wandering to old Nicolas Flamel, who had stood and walked over to Professor Dumbledor.

Sirius shrugged, but Nearly Headless Nick was passing by. He turned to face the seventh years.

"Peeves," was all he said in regard to James's question about the bathroom. He floated away.

The seventh years exchanged knowing looks.

"Probably flooded it in order to stir up trouble before the start of term," said Peter. The Marauders nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we need to start heading to Dumbledore's office," Lily said to James.

"Right you are, Miss Head Girl. Lead the way," he said.

He told his friends that he'd meet them later and followed her out of the Great Hall. They walked up the marble staircase, but when Lily turned right, James turned left.

"Where are you going?" he heard her call.

"I'm going to Dumbledore's office?" he asked.

"But, it's this way," she said, motioning to the right.

"I know a shortcut!" he proclaimed.

She shot him a dubious look but followed him anyway. He lead her through some sealed passage ways and vacant corridors until they reached the ugly stone gargoyle.

"Pepper Imps," said Lily.

The gargoyle leapt out of the way and James knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from inside.

The two obliged and opened the door. They walked into a circular room that James knew all too well. A few of his and Sirius's pranks had landed them here, although those were under different circumstances.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. How was the train?" Professor Dumbledore asked them. He was sitting behind his desk, his half mooned spectacles sitting on the end of his nose.

"It was great, Sir," James said. Lily nodded fervently.

"Please take a seat," Dumbledore said.

They sat in the chairs across from his desk while Dumbledore flipped through some parchment on his desk.

"This meeting won't take long. I need to make sure you two are aware of two new rules for the upcoming school year. The first of which is that both of you will be patrolling every night."

James saw Lily sit up a little in shock.

"Professor, do you mind if I ask why?"

"Not at all, Miss Evans. The reason for this is because of Voldemort. With more and more attacks, parents are restless. They wish to make sure their children are safe." Lily and James nodded in understanding.

"Second, I ask that you two keep an eye on Severus Snape, Algernon Mulicber, and Irwin Avery." James saw Lily's mouth drop for the second time that day. "There have been whispers that over the summer they were participating in dark magic. I wish you two to keep an eye on them and report anything unusual you see."

James nodded. Lily was silent for a few minutes then slowly nodded as well.

"That is all I really had to say. This will be a hard year for both of you. You have a lot riding on your shoulders, but I expect you will rise to the occasion. You may go."

They rose, bade farewell to their Headmaster, and exited from him office. Lily stopped right after the gargoyle moved back into place.

"I can't believe this," she muttered to herself. James knew exactly what she was talking about- Severus Snape.

"Lily… if you need to talk about it… I'm… here if you need me," James offered.

She looked at him in surprise, as if she forgot he was even there.

"Oh, no… James, I'm fine. I'm just surprised. Shall we get on with patrolling?" she asked him.

"Sure, Evans," he said.

"We're back to last names are we, Potter?" she asked, her eyebrows rising.

"I just feel like you deserve a more formal title while we're on the job. I'll call you Lily when we're not," he told her smiling.

She rolled her eyes, but James saw the corners of her mouth twitch up a little.

They began patrolling at the bottom floor. Their plan was to work their way up and end with Gryffindor tower. The first few floors were fine, but on the fourth floor they ran into Argus Filch who began yelling at them for being out of their dormitories. After Lily explained that they were patrolling since they were Heads, Filch stormed away to Dumbledore's office to confront him about why James Potter was Head Boy.

"Gee, Filch has gotten crabbier over the years," he commented.

Lily agreed with him. "I suspect that since you terrorized him at least twice a day for six years with Sirius, Peter, and Remus doesn't help matters. You four drove him insane!" she exclaimed.

James shook his head in disbelief and told her that it was because he was always around that cat Mrs. Norris.

"I never liked that cat! She always freaks me out. I look at her and she acts like I just murdered a baby," Lily said exasperatedly.

James roared with laughter. "I've never been able to describe that look before, but you did a great job, Evans!"

"Thanks, Potter."

They did not see another face until they reached the sixth floor. They were passing by the bathrooms when they heard loud crashes and bangs and some yelling.

"What the bloody hell," Lily muttered. James pushed the doors open. A gush of water came out and Lily screamed in surprised and grabbed James's arm. She let go after a few seconds. They cautiously entered the bathroom. Peeves the poltergeist was zooming around breaking pipes and throwing soap.

"Peeves!" James bellowed.

"Oi, what have we here? It's young Jamie Potts with Miss Carrot!" Peeves screeched. James could feel Lily fuming next to him.

"Alright, Peeves. It's time you stop and leave the bathroom alone. And stop calling Evans a carrot," James called to him.

Peeves looked James up and down letting himself sink down to their level.

"I am surprised that wee Potts hasn't set up a start of term prank with his little fury friends!" Peeves said cackling, his orange eyes bored into James's blue ones.

"Oh, what I've set up is going to be even bigger! But you have to stop drawing so much attention here, Peeves. I can let you in on my great, big prank if you forget about this bathroom here."

Peeves licked his lips, "What exactly would Peeves need to be doing?"

"I'll let you know when someone," James jerked his head in Lily's direction, "isn't listening. Deal, Peeves?"

Peeves looked him over for a moment then nodded and zoomed out of the room.

Lily was looking at James in defiance.

"What do you mean when you say your 'great, big prank'? What in the name of Merlin are you planning?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honestly? Nothing. I was just getting Peeves to calm down," he told her.

She stared at him. He guessed that she was trying to figure out if he was lying, but she seemed to believe him.

"Alright, let's finish up so we can get to bed," she told him.

They left the bathrooms and started walking towards the seventh floor. There was nothing suspicious about it, so they started heading back to Gryffindor tower. They reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Gillyweed," James said confidently.

The portrait swung open and they entered. The common room was still full of students sitting at the tables. James was pleased to see the Sirius, Peter, and Remus were waiting at the comfy armchairs for him. Marlene, Emmeline and Mary MacDonald were with them.

"Hello," he called to them brightly.

"Oi, Prongs! Come over here and play a game of chess!" Sirius called to him.

"I have to go check out my dorm first, Padfoot! I'll be there in a bit," he turned and walked to a door with a plaque reading 'Head's quarters'. He looked back at Lily who was following him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She smiled excitedly and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He pushed open the door. Inside was a whole study. It had empty shelves and shelves full of books. There were two mahogany desks with the Hogwarts crest engraved into them. Two doors stood on opposite ends of the circular room.

James strode over to the one on the right side. When he opened it, he found a king-sized bed awaiting him. All of his things were in there. He shut the door.

"Wow, Lily. They really put a lot of work into this," he said.

"They sure did, _James_. Are we off the clock now?" she asked him jokingly.

"I would say so, yes," he replied. She went into her room for a few minutes. James fiddled with his desk, opening the drawers and checking to see that all of his parchment and quills had already been placed there. He looked up when Lily entered the room again. She was carrying a mound of books in her hands. They all looked heavy.

"Do you need a hand with that?" he asked her, jumping up and walking towards her.

"Oh, sure, thank you," she said as he took the top few books.

"Make sure you keep them in alphabetical order!" she called.

"Lily! I'm surprised you even have to remind me! What well-read bloke would put these precious books out of alphabetical order? The nerve of some!" he cried sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and set the books down on her desk.

"I already have them in alphabetical order; I just want to make sure they stay that way," Lily explained, moving over to where he was in order to help place more books on the shelves.

"You don't have to defend your odd habits to me; I have plenty of them myself."

One of Lily's books, however, caught James's eye.

"_An Enlightening Look on Alchemy_," James read out loud. "So, I guess you signed up for Professor Flamel's class."

"I did, yes," Lily replied, taking the book from him and placing it on the shelf. She stared at it admirably.

"I did too," he told her. She looked at him in surprise.

"Are you interested in alchemy?" she asked him curiously.

"I am. The transformation of matter has always fascinated me," he said intelligently.

Lily looked impressed and said, "How do you feel about having Nicolas Flamel as our professor?"

"I am so excited that I can't even begin to describe it?" he exclaimed.

"Me either! The fact that he is the only known maker of-"

"Of the Philosopher's Stone! I know and it's fantastic!" James finished. They looked at each other. Anticipation was etched all over the red head's freckled face.

They were quiet for a while. Both were lost in daydreams about the class that they couldn't wait to begin.

"I'm nervous about how difficult it will be, though," she told him.

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just not ready for all the nerves and pressure to do well, I guess." James nodded in understanding.

When they had finished with the last book, they headed back into the Gryffindor common room.

"It's about time!" called Sirius, who was lounging in the armchair with Marlene.

"We thought you'd forgotten about your best mates," accused Peter, who was sitting in the chair next to Sirius's.

"Now, now, calm down, you lot. I had a few things to take care of. So, what have you all been up to?" James asked.

"A whole lot of nothing," Sirius replied. "We've just been enjoying the last evening of term. We'll probably pass around the fire whiskey here in a bit." Sirius threw Lily a cautious look.

"What?" she asked indignantly. James caught her looking around at the empty common room. "We're all of age now, aren't we? I don't see what the harm is in bending a few rules. I intend to finish this year with a bang," she said, sitting down next to Mary in front of the fire.

James raised his eyebrows at her.

"Feeling a bit rebellious, are we? Even with Flamel's class starting tomorrow?" he asked her, leaning over Remus's armchair to get a better look at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, James."

He was impressed and sat next to Emmeline on the floor.

"Where's Dorcas got to?" Lily asked.

"She wasn't feeling too well this evening so she's already in bed," Remus replied quickly. James raised his eyebrows for a second time and directed them at Moony.

"What?" Moony asked conscientiously.

"Nothing," James replied, smirking. He caught Lily's eyes and they exchanged a grin.

"Well then, I'll get the drinks!" Sirius announced, springing up out of the arm chair and heading up to the boy's dormitory. After a few minutes, he was back with a huge bottle of fire whiskey. He opened it, sat down, and took a long swig.

"That hits the spot," he said, passing it to Marlene. She too took a gulp and passed it to Mary. When the bottle got to Lily, James watched as she took several long gulps before passing it to Remus.

James laughed. "You're acting as if you've got nothing left to lose, Evans," he told her, accidentally letting her last name slip out.

"He's right, Lils, the start of term is tomorrow and I'm surprised that you don't want to stay sober," Emmeline chimed in.

Lily sighed, "I'm just ready to relax and have fun this year. I feel like it's my last year of freedom before I have to really act like an adult. I just want this year to be memorable and if that means drinking with my fellow seventh years then hell I'm going to do it. Plus, this is the last day before we start our N.E.W.T classes. They are going to be hard and I want to forget about all of that tonight."

"Here, here," chorused everyone in the circle.

The bottle passed around several more times and they were soon joined by Gideon Prewett.

"Gideon!" James bellowed, his face feeling hot. "My new Seeker!"

"James, I never said I was going to try out," Gideon said while laughing.

"But you must! You're our chance at winning! C'mon, Gid. Please!"

"Yeah, Gid. You're all we've got left! Think of the great year we'll all have and if we take the cup during our last year, I can die happy!" Sirius shouted.

His plea was followed by the girls batting their eyelashes and asking very sweetly. After Gideon had a few drinks in him, he finally stood up.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going for it! I'm going to be the Gryffindor Seeker!" His statement was met with cheers from his fellow seventh years. James stood up and picked him up; he was so happy. Nothing could tarnish this evening for the young students.

One by one, each started to head to bed. First it was Emmeline followed by Peter and Remus. Then Gideon went followed by Mary. Marlene too went to the dormitory. It was only Sirius, James, and Lily left.

James watched as Lily's eye lids drooped.

"Alright, Evans. It's time to say goodnight," he said, struggling to get to his feet.

"Goodnight," Lily muttered. He walked over to her and helped her stand. She swayed on the spot and he put a hand on her back to steady her. She leaned her head on his chest.

"Have a good evening, Padfoot," he called to Sirius as he walked Lily over to their dormitory.

"You too, Prongs," Sirius slurred.

James opened the door to the Heads' office and attempted to get Lily in there. She was practically asleep, though, so he picked her up and carried her over to her room.

He walked her over to the bed and sat her down gently. Careful not to wake her, he slid her shoes off her feet and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Lily Evans," he whispered as crossed the room, opened her door, and quietly shut it.

He headed over to his room where he collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
